galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Geometer
Requirements To qualify to become a Geometer, a character must fulfill the following criteria * Feats: Scribe Scroll * Skills: '''Linguistics 6 ranks, Knowledge (Arcane) 6 ranks. Knowledge (Engineering) 6 ranks. * '''Spells: Able to prepare 3rd level arcane spells. Hit Dice: '''d6 '''Geometer Class Skills The Geometer's class skills are Appraise (Int), Craft (Int), Fly (Dex), Knowledge (All) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Profession (Wis), Spellcraft (Int). Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Class Features The following are class features of the Geometer. Weapon and Armor Proficiency (Ex) The Geometer does not gain any weapon or armor proficiency. Spellcasting (Sp) The Geometer gains +1 to his caster level in a spell casting class every level. If he has more than one class with spell casting, he must choose which class he gains the bonus levels in. 'Glyph Casting (Su)' Starting at 1st level, a Geometer can spontaneously cast any geometer spell he knows, which includes runes, sigils, symbols, and glyphs. Every level the geometer gains new spells in his spellbook, he gains one additional spell that must be a geometer spell. Below is a list of geometer spells. If the spell does not appear in the wizard's spell list, the geometer can learn it as an arcane spell equal to the highest spell level of another class. *0th - The geometer may memorize arcane mark in addition to the other 0th level spells he knows. *1st - incendiary runes, peace bond, rune trace, symbol of mirroring *2nd - feiry runes, rune of rule, symbol of mirroring *3rd - explosive runes, glyph of warding, lissalan snake sigil, rune of durability, rune of warding, sepia snake sigil, symbol of exsanguination *4th - absorb rune I, symbol of laughter, symbol of revelation, symbol of slowing *5th - rune of ruin, runic overload, symbol of pain, symbol of scrying, symbol of sleep, symbol of striking *6th - absorb rune II, greater glyph of warding, sign of wrath, symbol of distraction, symbol of fear, symbol of persuasion, symbol of sealing, symbol of storms *7th - symbol of stunning, symbol of weakness *8th - symbol of death, symbol of debauchery, symbol of dispelling, symbol of insanity *9th - absorb rune III, rune of jandelay, symbol of strife, symbol of vulnerability 'Spellglyph (Su)' At 1st level the Geometer learns how to make spellglyphs. A spellglyph is an arcane diagram that substitutes for a spell's verbal and material components. When a geometer casts a prepared spell, he may use a prepared spellgyph as part of casting the spell. This uses the spellglyph and it is consumed by the casting of the spell. When used, the spell counts as if it had been cast using the Silent Spell and Eschew Materials feat. A spellglyph is normally inscribed on a piece of parchment, but it can be any other item, such as a piece of wood or clay tablet. Preparing a spellglyph requires 1 hour and rare inks and oils costing 250 gp. If the spell requires expensive components not covered under the Eschew Materials feat, these components must be expended. This ability counts as the Silent Spell and Eschew Material feat for all prerequisites. 'Book of Geometry (Ex)' At 2nd level, a geometer uses a unique system for recording the details of a spell that drastically reduces the expense of maintaining spellbooks. Every spell he learns requires only a single page in his spellbook. A geometer's spellbook is difficult for a nongeometer to decipher. The Spellcraft DC to decipher or prepare spell from a geometer's spellbook is increased by 5 for nongeometers. 'Bonus Metamagic Feat (Ex)' At 2nd and 4th level, the geometer gains a bonus metamagic feat. 'Sigilsight (Ex)' At 3rd level, when passing within 10 feet, or 10 feet of the threshold of danger, of a magic rune, glyph, sigil, or symbol, the geometer can make a Perception check as if he were actively searching for a trap. He adds his caster level to Perception checks to find such traps. He may also use his Spellcraft check to disable such traps, adding his geometer class level to the check. 'Pass Sigil (Ex)' At 4th level, when a geometer successfully disables a magic rune, glyph, sigil, or symbol, he may instead disable it for a number of rounds equal to his Intelligence modifier, after which the trap reactivates. 'Greater Spellglyph (Su)' At 5th level the geometer learns to add other metamagic to his spellglyphs. He may add up to one metamagic feat he knows onto a spellglyph. This changes the cost to 250 gp + 250 gp per spell level modification of the metamagic feat. The time required to make a greater spellglyph is 1 hour plus 1 hour per spell level modification of the metamagic feat.. This cannot modify the spell level being cast beyond the maximum spell level he can cast. Still Spell cannot be added to a spellglyph. He also adds greater glyph of warding' to his spellbook as a 6th level arcane spell.